New Adventure, New Nakama, New piece
by abbylee95
Summary: Adopted! Read as Drake and his forming crew battle there way though the South Blue and GrandLine looking for One Piece which is now even bigger than before! Humor,battles,and maybe a little Romance ! Chapter 1: 17 years before
1. Chapter 1

AbbyLee95: Hello everyone! Now I know that some of you may be like wait isn't this Hershell's fic? Well it was but since he doesn't have the time to do it any more I adopted it! To let this fic live! Now I will be revising this, though only changing small parts and some grammar but nothing large. Well I'm going to have a co-host *Dramatic music plays* Dawn! From my story The Wolf's Crew, say hello Dawn!

Dawn: Why am I here?

AL95: Because I said and please start the fic

Dawn: Whatever, Alright AL95 doesn't own One Piece or any of its character's. She doesn't own Drake he belongs to Hershell but she does own Me to my dismay….

AL95: Hey! *Hits Dawn in the head* Well enjoy the first chapter!

-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: The day one died was the day he was born

Logue Town: 17 years before

It all started as a sunny day in Logue Town. The birds where chirping, the

children were playing, but what about the adults? Well, they went to the main

Plaza. Why? Today was the execution of the second Pirate King, Monkey D.

Luffy. Five years after he and his crew conquered the Grand Line and found One

Piece the unexplainable happened. Well to the world that is, because Monkey D.

Luffy was captured by the World Government, or that's what the public

believes. All the people that Luffy knew, friends and enemies, knew that he

went to Marine HQ and gave himself up. It all started as a sunny day that is until Monkey D. Luffy came out of his cell and was escorted to the execution platform. The sky turned gray, as if the heavens themselves were

joining the executions of one of the kindest, strongest men in the world.

In the crowd, people from all over the world that respected Monkey D. Luffy was

there, friends and enemies.

Sir Crocodile and Das Bones stood in front of the platform in the middle section of the crowd. Queen Vivi, with her father and personal guardians, were standing at the back not wanting to see this but had

to as a last farewell. She knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't come. Buggy, Shanks, Jimbei, Ivankov, Hancock and Dragon stood on a building, not wanting to be seen by the Marines, all with tears in their eyes, even Dragon had a small one, but he still stood there with a grin on his face. Kid

and Law where standing in front of the crowd not even bothered to hide themselves because they knew the Marines wouldn't attack them. Even Smoker was standing there, every time he put a cigar in his mouth he would bite it until it broke furious that the Marines claimed they captured the Pirate King,

and also because he was angry that "Strawhat" just surrendered himself even fully knowing why he did it. And then at the back of the crowd stood eight figures, the rest of the Strawhat Pirates. It started to rain down on the crowd as they looked up at their captain.

"Why Luffy, why did you have to give up just for us?" Chopper said with tears streaming down his face.

"He must have known that we would have been killed if he didn't do it…" Usopp told his friend, trying to hold back tears of his own, but with no avail.

"Robin-chan, Nami-chan, maybe you shouldn't be looking, you know he was the one who…" Sanji started concerned about the female part of the crew.

"It's alright," Nami interrupted, tears falling freely, "I at least want to see the end of the person who saved me and my town."

"Same here, he saved me from the darkness in my heart." Robin said, tears forming in her heart, it was only the third time with her time in the crew it happened.

"…" Zoro said nothing; he had no idea what to say as he had to take care of them, so he kept quiet.

"Yohoho, it seems that mother heaven is also grieving about the execution of Luffy-san." Brook said as he looked towards the sky.

"Bwahahaha, shut up. I'm not crying." Franky said while tears were falling from his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden voice. They all looked at the person that had saved

all their lives and all their dreams the person they called "Captain". Monkey D. Luffy sat on the platform, his Strawhat covering his eyes but held the grin they all knew well. One of the executors stood.

"Monkey D. Luffy, son of Revolutionary Leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and grandson of the hero, Monkey D. Garp. Pirate King with a bounty of 850.000.000 Beli's, you are hereby sentenced for following crimes." The whole plaza went silent, as did the whole world as the execution broadcasted throughout the world.

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Sir Crocodile." Robin gave a small grin while Vivi, her father and guardians had a smile from ear to ear.

"The destruction of Enies Lobby, the Buster Call and the defeat of a Cipher Pol 9 organization." Robin smiled, while the crew snickered.

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Gecko Moria." The crew had a grin, especially Brook, even though he didn't have a skin.

"Punching a Tenryuubito." The crew chuckled as Camie and Hatchi, who were watching through the Den Den Mushi Jinbei, had, smiled.

"The retribution of Former-Shichibukai Jinbei and Boa Hancock." The crew wasn't surprised anymore, knowing how easy Luffy made allies.

"Breaking in and out of Impel Down and joining the war at Marineford."

"The defeat of Former-Shichibukai Barthomelow Kuma." The crew would have laughed by now if it hadn't of been an execution.

"The death of Former-Shichibukai Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk." Zoro grinned as he held his swords.

"The death of Admiral 'Red Dog' Akainu." All the pirates all over the world laughed and all the marines looked at the Pirate King with anger.

"You shall hereby be sentenced to death as an example for all other pirates." The executor started, but was soon interrupted by a man out the crowd.

"OI, Pirate King!" Luffy looked at the direction of the man. "Where did you hide your treasure?" The executors panicked and raised their spears, only to be stopped some hands. Out of nowhere Luffy started laughing as if it was his last, which it was, surprising everyone, even his crew and his father.

"Shishishi, my treasure you ask. I'll tell you something good. I left everything I had in one the same place; hell I even added my own treasure to it. As I don't have an heir I don't care who wants it. Go and search for it, go and find my ONE PIECE!" As he was done with yelling a gust of wind blew his Strawhat away from his and everyone could see his eyes, they were the eyes of someone who didn't even know they were going to die. Then the hands holding the marines disappeared and ended the life of Monkey D. Luffy. The hat, That the pirate king had cherished, flew and landed on Nami's head, heaven started raining like it had never before, together with everyone Luffy met on his journey. The crowd yelled in happiness knowing that One Piece still existed and to the surprise of everyone who were still looking

at the platform, even the marines, were surprised to see that Luffy still was grinning. He laughed and enjoyed his life till the very end.

"So," Zoro started, startling the others, "What do you say we go to the platform and grab Luffy's body to pay our lasts respects." He said with a grin and a voice filled with bloodlust, preparing to kill any and all marines that got in his way.

The others nodded not even a bit intimidated by his voice or grin, not even Usopp and Chopper. They dashed to the platform to grab the body of their beloved captain, to give him a proper burial, next to the body of his brother, Portgas D. Ace.

At the same time of the execution, a boy was born on a small island in the South Blue. The name of said boy was Leopard D. Drake.

-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

AL95: Hey guys! Long time no read Right? Hehe! Sorry it took so long for this, I've been pretty bust lately… I'm going to try and update as many times as I can before the end of June. Why might you ask?

Dawn: Oh yes, pray tell?

AL95: Well! I'm going to camp! And for three weeks at that! So not much writing is going to get done during that time because I'll be watching little kids! WooooHooooo….not. *Sits in Tamaki's emo corner*

Dawn: Well she's a little messed up now…I'll just say what's needed. Please go to her profile for info on her other stories and such. Well that's it! On with the story!

Chapter 2: His adventure starts here

17 years have passed by the time that the second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, who set a second golden pirate age in history. Pirates have been creating havoc all over the world, well, not all of them were. But let's get to that later on, because that's irrelevant as we all know this fact, back to story.

-X-X-X-X-X

In South Blue, on an island called Rash Island, a seventeen year old boy was strolling over the streets. The boy was 6 feet tall and had gray hair, which was spiky and touched the base of his neck. The boy had blue ocean eyes, and was wearing a black loose pair of pants with a dark blue short sleeved shirt.

Looking at his arms you could see he trained his body. He wore black shoes and a sword on his back. The boy's name was Leopard D. Drake. To the boy's annoyance all girls that saw him were staring at him and giggling, he hated the fangirls he had. They just never seem to leave him alone.

The boy entered a bar that he came to every day since he was young. The boy went to the counter, ignoring the loud drunk pirates that came into town, nor did he pay attention to the girls ogling him. As he got to the counter he took seat and let out a sigh, he looked at the bottles standing in front of him with a bored look in his eyes.

"This is unlike you, Drake." The owner of the bar told him.

He looked up to see the woman he called 'mother' since his biological mother past away. The woman had brown hair that came down passed her shoulders, she was wearing a green dress with a with skirt over it. Her name was Akin.

"Yeah well, you would also be bored if the only person that could fight with you equally pasted away years ago, and you aren't allowed in the forest with all those 'dangerous' animals, as the mayor calls them." He told her with an annoyed hint in his voice.

"Yeah that is probably true." She said with a giggle, much to Drake's annoyance. "Maybe you should…" She started but was suddenly interrupted by one of pirates. He was a man of 6' 7", muscular and hairy. The man suddenly stood next to Drake.

"Oi, ojou-chan, what are you doing with the boy, heh. Come with us, and give us some beer and your company, hehehe." The man said, groping her D-Cup breasts.

Poor man, he may not know it but one should never anger an already pissed of Drake.

"Oi, ossan," Drake started, his eyes covered in the shadow of his hair. "What do you think you're doing to her? Let go of her right now." Drake threatened.

"What did you just say?" The man yelled, fairly pissed of the comment of the boy, as well as the alcohol. "Who do you think you're talking to, huh! I am the first mate of the Johnny Pirates, the man with a bounty of 8.000.000 beli on his head, and I'm talking about the captain!"

"I said, lay off, weakling." Drake said, his eyes still shadowed.

"Now ya done it. I'll kill ya!" The man yelled and prepared to grab the club that was hanging on his waist, but before he could do so he was sent flying through the wall. His crew mates looked in pure shock as they saw their crewmate flying through the wall. As they looked back at the boy they saw he had raised his foot about the height of the man's stomach.

"Ugh, darn it, that runt. Kill him!" The man ordered his men as he was feeling his stomach. "What was with that kick, it felt as if I received a cannonball at my stomach. Just what is this boy?"

The men all roared as they grabbed their swords and the four men dashed to the boy, but the moment they saw the look in his eyes they all froze for a split second. That second resulted to their defeat. Drake punched one man in the gut and grabbed his arm. As he did so he threw the man to two of his mates and send all three flying, the remaining man attacked from behind, as he attempted to slash he saw the boy was no longer there. He looked around to see the boy beneath him, he stared in fear at the boy. The boy had his knees bend a bit and his right fist was ready for a punch. He then kicked himself up, raising his arm and performing a hook on the man's chin.

"Gazelle Punch" Drake whispered.

After that the man fell on the ground, his eyes completely white. Drake looked around and saw this was the same with the other pirates. He then looked at the place he kicked the big man but saw he had run away. He just shrugged.

"Oh well, he'll come back for revenge. I know his type. They just don't know why they lost." He looked at Akin. "Sorry about the bar." he said with a grin on his face. This made all the girls that saw his face gain a blush on their face, one even fainted. The barmaid was surprised seeing him with a grin, as she didn't remember the last time he had.

"It's alright; you got some bad customers away. Isn't today the day you're going to leave?" She asked him.

"Yeah that's right. Thought I should have come by and say goodbye," He stated. "But before I do I'm gonna teach some pirates a lesson." He said with an evil grin on his face. Drake stepped to the man he punched and took him by the neck, shaking him awake.

"Now then," Drake started as the man was awake, scaring the man with his grin, "where is your ship? You'll show me right?" It was more a demand than a question.

"Y-y-yes, o-o-of course." The man stuttered before leaving the bar and guiding Drake to their ship. The man grined to himself as he thought that that Drake was going to get a lesson or two from his captain.

At the Johnny Pirates' ship

"Where is that crappy good-for-nothing brother of mine?" A voice with a hint of annoyance was heard from the mouth of Johnny, the captain.

"Well it seems your broth- I mean that First Mate Taru went to one of the town's and took four of our strongest men with him." A random pirate told the Jonny.

"That foolish brother of mine, who does he think he is." Johnny said. Johnny was just like his younger brother, Taru, only for the fact that he had a giant sword on his back.

"Brother!" A voice could be heard from outside the ship.

"Hmm, seems like he is ba-" Johnny started but was interrupted by the fact that his brother came back alone without the four men his subordinate told him he had. "Oi, where are the others?" He asked him loudly.

"About that," He rubbed the back of his head, " A strange boy picked a fight with us and knocked all of us out, each with one hit." Taru stated.

"They WHAT!" Johnny screeched.

"Well, as I was saying they were all-hey what's that noise?" Taru said

"Hmm, what are you- WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS THAT?" Johnny shouted, making all crewmembers look behind Taru. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What are you guys- ?" Taru asked as he turned around only to be interrupted by getting hit by one of the crewmembers. The weird thing about him was, he wore a dress and make-up, making all the men look in horror at him. Laughter made them all look at the direction the man had came from, only to see a seventeen year-old boy.

Taru immediately recovered from the hit and looked at the boy, before turning to his older brother.

"Aniki! This is the guy I was talking about." He yelled to his brother.

"I see …" The brother said as he looked at the boy in fear, as he saw the dangerous aura emitting from the boy. He closed his eyes and shook his head, only to see an incoming punch as he re-opened his eyes.

The punch made Johnny fly backward into the rail. "What tah heck was with that punch? Darn it, I don't think I'll be able to defeat him. Better yet that thing we stole from a marine vessel yesterday." Johnny grinned in himself.

"Okay men, anyone who brings down this man will gain enough money to spend a whole night with some fine-looking women." He told his crew. They first digested the information they just received from their captain, before their faces got a perverted look on them. They then grabbed their swords and rushed at Drake. Johnny just grinned as he went back into the ship to his room.

Drake sighed as he was easily evaded the swords of the pirates. "Sheesh, can't these pirates chose their crew better. They always prefer quantity over quality. But I think it's a good thing, for me. Now I can go berserk again and no one will blame me." Drake thought in himself, finishing his thoughts with a blood lust smile on his face, sending shivers through the pirates quickly.

He jumped backwards as he groped his sword. He pulled it out a bit, dashing through the twelve pirates and stood in front of a thirteenth with his sword in the pirate's body. He man looked at his mates only to see that blood flushed out the bodies of eight, two were beheaded and the other two got their insides cut outside. Drake pulled with sword out the man and continued his rampage, the whole time with a sadistic smile on his face.

Some of the men, the smart ones, tried to run away from him but where interrupted as they were slashed to death. Some were foolish enough to think they could defeat him but met their end with their head flying through the air or their guts on the ship. Unfortunately for Taru, who was trying to run away, his eyes crossed Drake's before his head and limbs were cut from his body.

By the time Johnny came back on deck, he saw that his whole crew had been slaughtered. Suddenly from the air above him, the head of his brother fell right in his left hand. This made Johnny fall on his butt and looked at the head of his brother in his hand. He looked at the person responsible for this, but what he saw wasn't a person, it was a demon. You can't blame him from thinking that, because Drake was almost completely covered in blood, had a sadistic smile on his face and was licking his bloodied sword. Johnny immediately abandoned the idea of defeating this man, even though he had something in his right hand that could.

He would never find out because the moment Johnny saw Drake looking at him, he blinked his eyes and suddenly saw the boy in front of him, with in his left hand, a heart. Not just any heart, no, Johnny's heart, it was still beating.

"Give-give-give it back." Johnny said with fear in his voice as he stood up and tried to reach for his heart, with an extended arm. "Give it BACK!" He yelled, which; was the last thing he ever did, as right in front of him, Drake crushed his heart. Johnny, in his death, fell forward and landed on the deck with a loud thump.

Drake looked at the body and spotted a weird fruit in the pirate's right hand. He grabbed the fruit and took it with him. "Hm, if this is what I think it is, I'll save it for later. I'll eat it before I set out on my adventure, but first I need to go home, take a shower and get some new clothes. After that I'll go back to the bar." He thought to himself.

30 minutes later, back at Akin's bar

"Yo, Akin, I'm back." Drake said while walking into the bar, now wearing only brown pants, black shoes, and a red sleeveless shirt. "Look at what I found." He stated as he showed the strange fruit to her and everyone else in the bar, shocking them all.

"D-Drake, w-where did you get that?" A random person asked.

"This? Got it from those pirates, I stole it from the captain after killing them all for daring to hurt you guys, and cause I gave in to my instinct. Well at least I'm normal again." Drake stated with a sheepish grin, while rubbing the back of his neck . "Well then, here goes." Drake took a bite out of the fruit, ignoring the horrible taste. "There we go. Now I'm all set." With that he left through the door.

"Oi, Drake, aren't you gonna show us your ability?" The same person from earlier yelled to him.

"Nah, otherwise it would be boring right." He said with a grin that spread from ear to ear, as he went to his home to grab his stuff.

1 hour later at the docks

"Yosha! All set to move out. Well then," Drake turned around to see Akin, the mayor and some other townspeople. "I'm setting off, see ya guys and stay alive while I'm gone." He laughed. But the mayor snapped back at him. "You stupid boy, we should be the ones telling that to you." This remark made everyone present laugh. "Hahahaha! Guess you're right. Well then, see ya guys." Drake yelled and set off to the sea, excited about the fact he was going to have lots of adventures and have new nakama to find. "Let's see who will be my First Mate." He thought to himself.


End file.
